guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zealous Vow
Hmmm...sounds promising if each scythe hit when you are surrounded counts as the bonus energy - one could quickly refill their bar of energy with this. But im sure most dervishes will be using avatars as elites because of their uberness. Khan 11:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :This is way more uber, except I'll be using Illusionary Weaponry. --Mgrinshpon 06:09, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Except swords attack faster... --Silk Weaker 06:12, 29 September 2006 (CDT) It's zealous mod times 4! Lightblade 11:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :so basically, with Zealous on this has the potential to give the user 15 Energy whenever hey hit with a scythe attack? (3 targets 4+1 energy per hit) Could also be extremely effective energy management for an assassin. --Midnight08 14:05, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't know why everyone's assuming this skill said "scythe attack" instead of just plain "attack". I know it probably got nerfed down to a scythe attack, (or if it hadn't, it should be) but still, it doesn't seem to say "scythe attack" which led me into making this huge assassin build over it. Now i realized even for an elite, it really cannot be possible and i don't want to send my sin halfway through Elona to get this skill. However, i do have one other question: Do you only get the energy gain if you actually hit the target? Or does it work if your attack is blocked/evaded? Trace 17:05, 3 January 2007 (CST) Also, this skill seems perfect if used with a chain of 5 energy scythe attacks. Considering if you don't get blocked or evaded of course. Trace 21:00, 4 January 2007 (CST) ---- Energy boost Consider this on a monk with a sword, you get energy faster than with regen, and this skill is spammable. New boon prot perhaps after Mantra of Recall got the nerf? Slvrwolf 13:08, 18 November 2006 (CST) Another option is on an Assassin, lowers the need to use points in Critical Strikes, as you gain energy with each hit, and not approx every third. Slvrwolf 13:08, 18 November 2006 (CST) Option 3: Cyclone Axe farmer with enough energy to apam out Derv enchants whenever you want.172.206.21.9 20:44, 17 November 2006 (CST) My comment was deleted?... -.- ...anyway, does this work with wands, i assume wanding counts as 'attacking' so as ^^ Angelo says, this could be great energy gain on a monk, until you hit energy degen/denial (and THAT, is when you use CoP :D) 12:18, 18 November 2006 (CST) :I just went to test whether it works with wands and staffs, and the result: YES! It works!! Slvrwolf 13:08, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::The problem with that is, I find as a monk I rarely find the time to wand enemies. I am constantly casting spells. It is very efficient energy management though, in a few seconds of wanding you can gain 15-20 energy, which makes anything in the heavily nerfed Inspiration line pale in comparison. I think if used on a caster in a "use it when you need it" kind of way it could be effective. --Carth 14:19, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::The other problem is that you actually loose energy with this: 15 secs *4 pips + 5 energy = 25 energy. You need to wand (25/3) = 9 times to gain energy. 9 wand attack equals 1.75*9=15.75... ::20% enchanting? 18secs*1.33+5=29 energy, 10 wand attacks, 17.5 seconds. Woot, you gained 1 energy. Jaimes Laig Romarto 13:37, 23 February 2007 (CST) This is gonna put a whole new face on energy management, I think. Oh, and this MAJORLY outdoes avatar skills. Avatars are fairly limited in the fact that they can only remain active roughly 60% of the time. This is easily maintainable. And for a Dervish primary, 14 Wind would be doable, with a zealous weapon on top of it, you'd be gaining 6 energy per hit.. up to 18 energy per hit if you struck 3 targets. Even striking a single target, you would have the equivalent of 11 energy regen (hit twice in 3 seconds, for 6 energy per, while losing 1 E to zealous). Hm, now, the best outlet for that energy.. spam scythe attacks, or point blank AoEs? Need suggestions --Rydrogan 16:02, 20 November 2006 (CST) Name Correction Fixed the link to Sehlon, Beautiful Water to reflect the boss's true name. --Rydrogan 03:17, 21 November 2006 (CST) Fun Times I would just like to mention that an Assassin with a scythe, 12 Wind Prayers, 13 Critical Strikes, and the skills Crippling Sweep and Malicious Strike... ...fun times. Jioruji Derako 04:58, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Wow, that's devious. Ayumbhara 17:05, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::If you really like energy, then add a Zealous Scythe to the mix, and keep Critical Eye active. Keep in mind, you will have no time between attacks to use any good spells, but you'll have more then enough energy to use them. :D Jioruji Derako 06:40, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Would also like to point out that you don't necessarily have to use spells, how about coupling in Whirling Charge for an attack speed bonus? That way, you don't need to waste time casting spells. Although 1/4, 1/2 or 3/4 cast time spells might be alright to spare the time for. Especially Guiding Hands for its ability to completely nullify blocking and evading. Trace 20:59, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Truely nasty, there... if I wasn't already on my way to unlock Whirling Charge, that idea alone would be enough to make me spend the gold/faction. If only Elites didn't have that stupid "one per skill bar" clause... I want my sin to have Zealous Vow, Way of the Assassin, and Barrage (with Whirling Charge and Onslaught thrown in for fun). Jioruji Derako 23:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::Your 'Sin would also need two secondary classes --CKaz 22:05, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Damn you ANet! Your stupid game basics are nerfing my ideas! Jioruji Derako 07:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::They should do an "unlimited elites" weekend. ::::::::That would actually be pretty awesome... Jioruji Derako 00:03, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::LMFAO then it would be flourish + oath shot +debilitating GG, or, for the awesomest enchantment effects and damage, melandrus shot + melandrus arrows, or maybe you could work with Spirit's strength and scavenger's strike.Cheese Slaya 21:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::Best farming ever = Glyph of Renewal + Obs Flesh / Spell Breaker / Shadow Form. Shido 21:11, 15 February 2007 (CST) Nerf Coming... This skill is going to get nerfed so fast and hard it will be like doing Sorrow's Furnace with an all AoE Smite group. On second thought, that might be worth a shot... [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 06:17, 9 March 2007 (CST) :IT was nerfed from the beginning. its the only useful wind prayers skill in the game.--Coloneh RIP 17:19, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Thats not really a nerf... [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 08:12, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, it's actually better now! Dervishes got a lot of buffing in the 05/04/2007 patch. Issa Dabir 19:51, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::::still sucks, Warrior's Endurance > Zealous Vow 87.189.196.106 12:27, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Dagger Dirvish Why not use daggers a fast combo and mystic vigor. (jagged strike, wild strike, deathblossom) the dual attack will boost energy gain and healing. Toss in an ASI and you should be good to go. (hell you could even toss in guiding hands to stop blocking for a time) :You're assuming that Death Blossom would boost energy on the pretense that it 'hits' surrounding targets, but the damage is considered direct damage, not an attack. So you'd have to figure out if the energy gain would trigger only for the single target you're hitting, or if the additional direct damage would also result in a larger energy gain.--Kajex Firedrake 02:19, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::No the point is that death blossum strikes twice for 5 energy leading to a +8 (net +3) at 10 wind prayers wich compensates for the 2 energy differance in the first two hits. Leaving a net gain of 1 energy, without zealouse daggers, for the 3 skill combo. -15e (attack skills) +16e (4 hits landed). If you add zelouse daggers to the mix you get another 4e. The attack combo is thus not only free but fules the recasting of defencive and healing skills. Great for pve havnt tried it in any pvp yet. User:68.39.131.84|68.39.131.84]] 04:53, 28 September 2007 (UTC) -4 or 0? When the skill says you suffer -4 energy degen, does that mean its -4 from what you would have had, so most casters would be at 0 regen (ranger -1, warrior/para -2)? Or does it set your energy degen to -4 regardless of what your base regen is? :It decreased energy regeneration by 4, so on a derv it would make the regeneration 0. Wand Attack? Just wondering, are wand attacks considered attacks for energy regain in this case? Thinking of making a caster-dervish. (No, not flare!) 24 March 2008 Edit: Asked and answered. Yes they do count! Update eh.. much better elites, but if your in the mood for elite energy management....., but i think i would really bring another, better one. Zealous sweep and a zealous scyth etc. theres really no reason to bring this if your using a scyth Roland Cyerni 03:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I had an idea for a (Zealous) Scythe Warrior focusing on Strength and Wind Prayers to spam energy attack skills. I kind of quit after I started testing it so I'm not sure if it will work, but this should help with it, even more so since the update. ZanderArch 15:52, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It was Warrior's Endurance I was thinking of, but I think this was an alternative idea. ::Warrior's Endurance vs this. Both elite, only this is an enchantment and WE is a skill thus unstrippable. This gives back more energy per hit, but WE generally allows for 3 energy regeneration more. This is usable by anyone while WE is only usable by warriors. Honestly I don't get why this isn't really used while WE is...Wind Prayers aint that bad, you have a lot of nice pressure skills like Harrier's Haste and Harrier's Grasp. Also don't forget about Pious Restoration for ultimate hex removal and OK healing. In fact this skill would allow for some nice spamming of scythe attacks...but then I guess ppl prefer to bring skills like Wounding Strike, Avatars or whatever. Plus ppl don't need e-management that much while Attacker's Insight is out there... 10:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::This is strippable by Shatter Enchantment. Strength is mandatory for a decent Warrior, WE is Strength. Warriors get AP with attack skills with Strength. Bull's Strike with spec is awesome. This just isn't. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:30, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::12 sec recharge, so big deal-- 23:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Shatterbait is bad. (T/ ) 23:27, 20 September 2008 (UTC)